


Spice it Up

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, mentions of inappropriate items
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock buys something for the both of them and for once John doesn't know what to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spice it Up

John gasped. It seemed Sherlock had a habit of surprising him lately He was always full of surprises. This time though he shouldn’t have been suprised when sherlock bought some rather incriminating items. It didn’t change the fact he wanted to strangle sherlock at this very moment in time. 

 

“What?” Sherlock questioned as he readjusted his neckscarf. 

 

John gave him a look that clearly said ‘you can’t be serious?’ 

 

“I thought it would liven up our lives.” John walked over to sherlock, looking him straight in the eye to see if was on drugs. Using his right hand, he poked sherlock in the shoulder. 

 

“Why did you do that?” John moved some books from the chair closest to him to the side, so he could sit down. 

 

“Just trying to see if we needed to take you to the clinic for some psychological testing. "

 

Looking at a book to the side of him, he saw it read "'101, ways to please your lover.'” 

 

Looking back up at Sherlock, he saw a drop of sweat roll down Sherlock's forhead. He was nervous. He knew that much. He normally never showed that side of him in front of John. It had him curious. 

 

“The answer to your question is it’s degrading. Why do you want to use that? There are other things we can do instead.” John sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for my friend frannie. I wrote it over a month ago.
> 
> Let's just assume they are some kind of toys for the bedroom. I didn't really think to much on what kind of toys, so I left it up to the imagination.


End file.
